


Vacation in a Pink Convertible

by Rollingkid023



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pink convertable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Yuri, Yurio, and Victor all head out on a little break from figure skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halesiias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/gifts).



> I saw your post on twitter, and I just had to make this.

"Hey, Pig! Victor is going to leave without you!" Yuri came rushing down to see Yurio and his 'Tch' face, Victor with a smile came in for a hug. And they went to his new convertible.   
"Victor, your always buying such expensive things," Said Yuri. As Victor opened up the garage, a look of shock ran down Yurio's face. The car, was pink. Yurio said,  
"I know it seems weird, but why is it pink?"  
"I like the color pink." Victor replied. Yuri told Yurio he said to Victor was content on having the pink convertible instead of the red one. Yurio whispered to Yuri,  
"Red seems much more fitting for him. It's his Eros."  
"Cars often never match one's Eros or, a-ga-pe."  
"SHUDDAP!!!"  
"Let's get this show on the road!!!" Victor cheered as all of them went in to the car. Yurio sat still in the back. Yurio looked like he was afraid of his angels noticing him so, Victor caught his worried look and rolled up the windows and roof. Yurio said,  
"Th-thanks, Victor..." As they were talking they came across Yuri's Angels, however, they did not notice Yurio. As they kept on driving, they finally all reached the airport to Barcelona, Spain. They all got out of the car and went into the plane to Barcelona.


End file.
